


Shy, shy, shy.

by orphan_account



Series: ✨ beethoven + mozart [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Possible smut, Schuberts a sinnamin roll, a sad boye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “awh, you’re shy! I love cute, shy boys!”Mozart exclaimed happily as he was presented lush roses by Beethoven, who was standing in an awkward, reserved stance.~Beethoven falls for Mozart, and Mozart falls for him, hard, maybe smut at the end, for y’all nasties lsjsks





	1. o

**Author's Note:**

> wOOOO quick prelude (hahahah) (prologue) before i begin the actual story 
> 
> yes i recently got imto classical musicians and YES i love them

Oh my fucking god.  
I love him.  
I don’t know what to do.

It was always prominent, the fluttery, heart-stopping feeling I experience when he walks by, looks at me, or if I just look at him.

It was always obvious I was in love with him.


	2. update fugc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

!!! this will be updated !!! however, i’m working on another story (hehe softie) rn so it will take a bit longer !!! 

 

thank you for being patient <3!


End file.
